


Still Rolling

by crimsona



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsona/pseuds/crimsona
Summary: 我幻想中发生在2017温网后美网前的一次会面





	Still Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> 就像你偶尔想要只做Roger，我也会偶尔希望自己还是Andy。

“那你就直接打电话问他！”

“他会说他最近很忙，他没准备好，他不想旅行，只想在家呆着，会开玩笑说我总是没完没了的想把网球塞回他的生活里— —然后顺藤摸瓜的毁灭他 ……”

“Roger！你36了，又不是18。你在担心什么？你能上场比赛，能应付媒体，能协办一项赛事，我不懂你为什么不能直接开口问他？”

1.

Ivan看得出来，Roger今天心情很好。

心情好也许都不足以形容他现在的状态，Ivan继而判断——即使没有夸张的笑容，那兴致勃勃的神情也很难被忽视，而洋溢在空中的快乐分子，正绕着圈传播给周围的每个人。

阳光穿过大扇的玻璃窗洒在餐桌上，Roger转头迎着阳光哼起了不成调的歌，回过头看着大家, 似乎在期待得到他们谁的回应。Ivan被Roger看得发毛，不知道他又想到了什么主意，目光挪向和Roger同座的Severin求助。Severin则好像早就习以为常，只是专心抹着面包。

虽然没有人表示和自己心有灵犀，Roger仍兴致不减的点着拍子，眉间嘴角的笑意都仿佛要轻轻弹跳起来，脸颊圆润的弧度更是让人很难不去注意他私下里自得其乐的本事。这可不单单是“今天天气真好”的愉悦或仅仅是准备给一天开个好头的自我暗示，而是……他似乎在期待着什么好事的发生。

Ivan把自己的思维拉回眼前，看Roger已经热身完，恢复了他赛场上专注的神情。他给Roger喂了几个正手球，然后换成反手，看他尝试不同角度和长度的切削和推挡，慢慢拉开距离，增加击球的强度。Roger今天的反拍很顺手，很快就开始练发球。

在练二区内角的时候，有人背着球包走向这边。帽檐压得很低，遮住了双眼。

Roger今天没有约其他球员一起训练，所以Ivan一开始也没怎么留意来者何人， 只有当那人走过这片训练场却不再向前，直奔场边背身卸下球包的时候，Ivan才忍不住分神去看他宽厚的肩膀和高大的背影，待他转过身来，立刻从下巴的轮廓分辨出了来者的身份。

原本喧闹热情的围观人群似乎和他一样，也因为这位意外的训练伙伴而愣住了。但短暂的沉默后随即爆发出山呼海啸般的叫喊声，此起彼伏的“Andy”一浪盖过一浪高，快门声和口哨声引得隔壁场的球员都频频向这边张望。而掀起这番气势恢宏的大型示爱活动的主角倒好像有点不自在，一直只露个白色的后脑勺，手掌磕一磕拍弦，向大家点了点头。群众的热情愈发高涨，尖叫的分贝又高了许多。Andy走到网边和Roger寒暄的时候又转向大家挥了挥手。一直站在原地的Roger目睹着一切，脸颊盈满了笑容，再也藏不住。

清晨里如牛乳一般的阳光早不知在何时就悄悄滑走，此刻一轮艳阳正当头，清风都吹不去的，是空气里浓烈的汗水的味道。

Roger今天还特别练了接发。

Ivan见此情景更不禁回忆起从前自己还在为巡回赛奔波的场景，想来已是十年前的事了，自更衣室望去，灯光拂过走廊里的每块砖石，通道的远处总是有Andy向Roger或是隔空喊叫或是贴耳细语的身影，永远都有他们两个一高一低的笑声，好像一直有开不完的玩笑。

2.

踏进球员餐厅的时候Andy四处张望着，“喔他们现在看你的眼神都这么夸张了吗？” 他毫不掩饰的将目光投向不远处羞涩的金发少年，回过头问Roger。

看着少年手足无措的的收回先前的视线，目不斜视，僵硬地加快了步伐。“你吓着他了，”Roger向远处友善的笑了，对方这才隔了好多层空气直视他的眼睛，也故作镇定的回以笑容。Roger转过头望着Andy，“你以前没有这个时候吗？不过因为你看我看太多、太久，一切都稀松平常了，所以觉得别人都是少见多怪。”

“你倒是很习惯别人这么看你。”Andy没直接回答他。

“也不是。”Roger划拉着他盘子里的青豆，“受球迷欢迎是一回事，突然成了对手年少时心目中的英雄总还是觉得有点不可思议。” Roger专注的望着Andy的眼睛，目光却好像已然穿透他继而望向更远的地方，“他们会和我说他们为我多少场比赛欢呼落泪过，还能找出小时候和我的合影，好多居然都是07年的了，我都有点不相信我居然打了这么久了——他们让我觉得我好老。 如果更衣室里多些我们这一代的家伙，像Mardy，Lleyton他们还在巡回赛里的时候， 我会觉得更有趣一点，他们总是让我觉得我就是……Roger，得没得一百万个大满贯冠军都无所谓。”他笑着，是他每次说完大话后都忍不住流露开来的快乐，“直视我不需要什么额外的勇气，随便怎么拍我的肩膀我也不会散架，我躲在柜子背后吓人一跳的时候更不必心怀愧疚。”

Andy点了点头，内心赞同Roger的说法，他喜欢和Mardy呆在一起，和他说话的时候你会觉得好像一切都未曾改变，生活会前进会起伏会转折，可他待人是一心不变，而Mardy自己也会在私下开玩笑，说他缺乏一颗能够自我封闭、进而可以被加工塑造再打磨的冠军之心。

和Mardy比起来他倒是改变了不少。退役之后一直忙于基金会和家庭，每一天都过得轻快而充实，以前间歇性袭来的挫败感和焦虑紧张早已消失不见。可少了那些肾上腺素狂飙的日子，Andy又不免觉得每一天都过得轻飘飘的，很容易就模糊了几天前见过什么人做了什么事。现在的他一点也不急躁，更不急着和人计较，没有什么痛苦不能消解。再回想起曾经那种把每一拍每一分每场比赛都刻进心里，凡事必要争出个所以然的日子，仿佛是上辈子的事了。

这样，Andy如今看球的时间也少了很多，但他自认为多少还是对网坛新生代球员的动态有所了解的，知道他们个个都喜欢Roger迷恋Roger，视他为创造奇迹又最完美无缺的偶像。 即便如此，亲眼看到那一束束稚嫩而热切的目光追随着Roger行过每一寸土地，还是让他十分吃惊。

他不记得当时他是怎么看Andre的，Roger是怎么看向Pete的，明明他也在这个年龄磨蹭过焦躁过，但好像已经不一样了。

吃过午饭之后Roger说他下午还有赞助商活动，不知道会不会按计划的时间结束，于是问他愿不愿意约个时间，周末的时候一起吃个饭聊聊天。 Andy的心跳突然快了几拍，Roger的话音刚落就抢着说，“没关系，我晚上可以在酒店的酒吧等你。”

他知道他和Roger住在同一间酒店。接到Roger电话说要请他来训练之后他就决定一个人来，他们提前没照面，但他知道Roger美网期间一直住这里。

Roger眨了眨眼睛。 Andy这才反应过来，自己刚不知受了什么蛊惑，就这么唐突的要求占用对方晚上的休息时间。

也许是因为他们从训练开始的对话一直都有些不咸不淡——在旁人看来大概会说这对曾经的对手的关系确实不赖，许久不见还能这般自如的开着玩笑——但只有他们两个心照不宣，他感受得到，Roger想和他说得其实很多，但一直也没找到恰当的时机与合适的话锋。他们俩原本可以谈得比这更自在，也比这更深得多。

“你就是不想再在周末看见我了，是吗？”Roger笑起来，替他圆了场。

“Roger你应该感谢我替你省下了理发的钱！现在和我在周末共进晚餐可是需要公开拍卖价高者得的，我不能因为你是Roger Federer就趋炎附势的随便答应，这对公众不公平！”

“呃……我想我剪一次头发也用不了那么多钱。还有，just for your information，我晚上也没睡在金子上。” Roger嘟囔着。

“哦那你更要感谢我了，你还可以用省下的这笔钱多剪几次头发。”

“算了吧，我理发的次数已经多到有球迷在我instagram的照片底下留言请愿了。”

“哈哈哈Roger，听听，‘我的球迷甚至爱我爱到还管我剪不剪头发’，你知道你现在就像个为了向好友炫耀自己有多受欢迎而翻着白眼故作困扰的青春期少女吗？”

“Tommy上次和你说了一样的话，一模一样。”

“哈那是因为你就是如此，我们都看到了。”

“我没有！”

“你就是！”

和往常一样，当Andy抱紧他的观点死不放嘴的时候Roger总会笑着摇头，然后妥协，“谢谢你给了我一个像青春期少女一样抱怨的机会，考虑到我生命的前30年和接下来的几十年都不会有这么宝贵的经历，真是太感谢你了，Andy 。”

“和往常一样，不用跟我这么客气，Roger。”

“好。”Roger站起身，捏了捏Andy的肩膀，“我应该不会太晚，到时见，Andy。”

3.

Roger本来想到了才告诉Andy，好静静的等他一会儿，却一眼看到Andy坐在吧台边，正神情专注的盯着着他手里的杯子，不知道来了多久。

他今年有好几次试图隔空向Andy喊话，想在他们俩都不是那么忙的时候见上一面，但话说出去就断了线，没收到对方的任何回复。以至于这次约他训练的时候Andy答应得无比爽快，让Roger自己都有点意外。现在有时间，他甚至都不着急去和他打招呼。如果不是因为站在门口太突兀，且已经有人认出他、正好心的向他点头，而自己再在暗处私窥某个前世界第一颇影响形象，他还想再在远处看一会儿Andy，看没见面的日子里他是什么样的。

他传消息给Andy，对方从他了不得的深思里回神，伸开手臂招呼他过去。 这么说有点夸张，但Roger觉得自己好像骤然从一天的疲劳中解脱出来，心情比吃早饭的时候还要好。 而落座后Andy的调侃也让老友相逢的场面没那么难看，从他狗狗的饮食习惯讲到他牙尖齿利的侄女，顺带问候了Roger家经常在死亡边缘游走的热带鱼。

Roger想起过去，想起Andy在更衣室里光着膀子跳舞的场景，又想起是什么样的思绪引逗着他拨通Andy的号码，想起假期里一起训练之后的黄昏，Andy坐在场边啃指甲，然后突发奇想，表示不如报名一站双打比赛，如此正好名正言顺的同训同行，出双入对，“哈我简直等不及要看发布会上那些记者的脸了。”

此时此刻， 柔腻的灯光下一切正旖旎暧昧，空气中有亲人的酒气，Andy的眼中有明亮的笑意，膝盖在无意间轻轻扫过他的腿，暗示着最好的时机。

“Andy，你还想打双打吗？不需要你四处奔波，我们可以只在美国参赛。”

Andy猛地抬起头，仿佛充满酒精的脑袋突然被提着浇了一桶冰水。 Roger忽然就灰心了，就算他的建议听起来实在不着边际，Andy这样的反应也确实说明，这样的计划，甚至没有一刻在他脑海中萌生过，可说是全无踪迹可循。这样想着，他方才尝出酒中的白桃汁，可惜都已化作舌尖的苦涩，不再好喝了 。

虽然这么说很可恶，但他知道这世上几乎没什么人会直接回绝他。

当然Andy永远都不会被归类在绝大多数人里。他自然可以拒绝他。

Roger的苦涩很短暂，那一点的失望融合进最匀称调理不过的呼吸声中，几不可闻。但他还是决定把话说完，把他能做的努力都做到，“你不用急着回答我，拒绝我。我只是这么建议，不代表就是下一项赛事或者一定是明年的什么时候，你可以慢慢想。等你想好了再告诉我你的决定就可以。”

换言之，就算是Andy早晚要拒绝他，他也有些奢望那拒绝能来得晚一点，能温和到让他忘了那些自己无法把握的机会。

话一出口，竟捻起一阵沉默。

他大概察觉到别人是怎么看他和Andy的— —他和Andy间沉默太少，不管有没有实际意义，总是一来一往、一句跟上一句。

这也比较符合实际情况，Andy本来也不是习惯或是擅长闭口不言，以无言示威的人，而Roger的耐性虽然一贯为人称道，可一离开赛场他是受不了久坐无话的，他总要开口。 这样来看，情况愈发不妙——不沉默的人开始沉默，多半就是在思索拒绝的方式了。 Roger甚至想自己替他把理由和借口都说了，然后赌气的闭嘴，谁也别说话，放任良好的气氛自己消散，长久以来的情分被无礼割断。

好在Andy没让他丢人到替自己找借口，没过一会儿——也不知道是多一会儿，也许空白的时间没那么长——Andy很认真的望向他，Roger才发现他的眼有些红， “我不知道该说什么。哈，没想到我也有这么一天，” Andy的目光从他的脸庞移开，转而盯着天花板，说话也有了鼻音，“但你的确把能说的话都说了，Roger， 我都不知道还能说什么。”

犹豫了这么久才开口的提议，真等到Andy的回复时Roger反而更不确定了。这算是同意吗，还是他，还是拒绝了？ “Roger，我现在真的不确定你是不是还需要我，”也许是看出了Roger脸上的疑惑，Andy的语气忽然急切起来，他停顿的时候Roger几乎听到了他喉间的哽咽，“我想……双打比赛和过去一样，对你来讲无关紧要。”

“对不起，Andy。”——我不该提起这些。Roger几乎是条件反射般的道了歉，但连他自己也不知道他究竟在为了什么而满怀歉意。Andy的回答好像一个巨浪冲了过来，力道之大在一时之间让Roger这半年来的所有的想法都产生了动摇——当他终于打算直面内心深处渴望的支持和温暖，以为一切都会就此朝着更好的方向发展的时候，才忽然从Andy的反应中发觉自己还是低估了那些永久性创伤，从早年就备受瞩目却又奇异地一边倒的交手记录，到他们谈得深情却终究没有好下场的感情，以及那个会被铭记到地老天荒的史诗对决。

各种质疑声涌进他的心里，这一年来他甚至从没觉得周遭的环境这般嘈杂，直到Andy开口，一切才复又平静下来。 “不，Roger，我不是在责怪你，我只是不确定，我不知道现在的我留在你身边究竟还有多大意义。你看，你在现在这个年龄还能统治网坛，同时还有余力飞到全球各地推广我们的运动，也早就不会再为那些喜欢刁难苛责人的媒体而困扰了，我不知道我还能为你做什么？就算具体到打双打这件事上来，不要说帮上你什么忙，我都不知道我要准备多久才不会在场上拖你的后腿。”Andy深呼吸，长出了一口气，犹豫了几秒后凑到Roger耳边，“无论我们是什么关系，永远都不要和我道歉，Roger，听你说对不起从来不会让我觉得更好受。”

4.

_“Sorry.” Roger 侧身从他身边过去的时候，那句经常被他挂在嘴边的抱歉又顺口溜了出来。 _

_“But I am not gonna forgive you.” Andy压低声音道出他的恐吓之后站定，得意洋洋的等着看热闹。 _

_不出意料，Roger果然吃惊的回过头，正对上他含笑的目光。 成功捉弄到Roger令Andy感到心满意足，他追上Roger抄起手臂揽住他的肩膀，“我觉得只有这样才能阻止你不停地跟我道歉。” 和Roger的距离拉得足够近时他才注意到他泛红的耳朵，继而，再次感到心中有什么在蠢蠢欲动。 _

他15岁的时候第一次在美国见到Roger 。那时候他们还不熟，Andy和他打招呼、开玩笑所得到的回应多数是他略带惊讶的笑容。记忆里Roger总是跟自己生闷气，念念叨叨，发完火又会很不好意思。他有几个熟识的朋友, Andy当然不是其中之一，尤其当他们在一起的时候会很自然的说着他根本听不懂的语言。 可等Roger偶尔落单又没在自我埋怨的时候，会一个人坐着发呆。有几次Andy感受到他的注视，口中不停地和Mardy继续讲话，但目光却飘过来正好和他迎上，对方腼腆的向他点头打招呼。 与此同时，Roger道歉的频率简直高到了不可思议的程度。

那时候他还不知道眼前的瑞士人将会对整个网球界产生多大的影响，又会将他的生命颠覆至何种程度，所以对Roger会为击败朋友而感到棘手甚至开口道歉这种事，他几乎无法理解（他可是要很努力的克制自己才能不在打赌赢了Dent之后冲到他面前大叫“in your face”）。

Andy没有在欧洲长时间生活过，所以他无法估算一个美国人到底要花多久才能适应那里的文化，同样他也没法反向推知初来乍到的Roger的羞赧究竟源于他本身的性格，还是出于来到陌生环境的谨慎和不习惯。可Roger那似是难以调和压抑的火气，那极容易被勾起的歉意，以及每次望向他时的友善和赧然，总是不知不觉间便消解了他们之间的距离，让Andy那么舒服又那么好奇，总是忍不住想要伸出手臂去触碰。

熟了一点之后他开始想要了解Roger的想法，一种他有时候不太能理解却也不抗拒的思维方式。Mardy将这称之为他在“当个友善的好人”之路上的巨大进步，“毕竟你平时根本不想了解别人的内心，完全是按个人喜好和根本不存在的逻辑在社交。”

_“所以，”终于有一天，Mardy开始以审慎的态度看待Andy对于Roger非比寻常且就二人竞争关系而言堪称诡异的关注，然后郑重其事的问，“你是怎么注意到他的？” _

_也许，关于Roger的回忆始于烈日下训练场上的身影，在最远端的那片场地上，他穿着宽大的浅蓝色T恤，手臂划过一道美丽的弧线，把球舒舒服服的切到对面的场地。酷暑几乎模糊了他的视线，就像他8岁那年家人从Nebraska迁居到德州的长途旅行，烈日下，原本笔直光秃的公路一度好似被炙烤到融化扭曲，但还是在缥缈的远端直插到天尽头。他那时候只顾着发呆，多年之后想起来才意识到那是一场告别，即使此后无垠荒漠里开出了原先难以想象无从勾勒的妍丽花朵。 _

Andy的杯子空了，但他心跳得很快，脖颈很热，耳膜随着心脏震动，指尖有只有他自己察觉得到的颤抖，就没急着再叫一杯。

那时候的Roger满脑子都是网球，会因为他的一句玩笑话就脸红，球迷热辣殷切的示爱会让他不好意思的悄悄转移视线，他总是尽己所能的回答记者的提问，一些猝不及防的问题飞过来时他也会有片刻的迟疑，藏在深眼窝里的目光颇无辜。

而现在，英语对他而言早已不再陌生，他要考虑的太多，开口前就已经面面俱到，令人不能否认更是不想拒绝。更要紧的是现在的Roger已经看过了太多的人，经过了太多的事，他事事都能应对合宜，什么样的问题都回答得游刃有余，记者们对他年龄不厌其烦的质疑再不能伤害到他，夸张的吹捧和大胆的调笑也鲜少能令他面红耳赤。

他得体的致辞，他恰到好处的幽默，他的温柔他的热忱，他开口，停顿，仰头，弯腰，埋首，微笑，挥手，一切都——Andy深呼吸——那么完美。如果不是和他相识了足有20年，如果不是Andy曾和他全不设防无比亲近的一起生活过，他这辈子都不会用这个词去形容一个人。

“Andy，没有人是完美的，你这念头太可怕了。”Mardy也曾试着好意规劝。

不。 这么说吧，如果天才是90分，完美是100分，那Roger一定就是，120分。 他说得连Mardy也不得不承认，当把完美这么抽象的词细化到职业生涯和日常生活的一点一滴之后，Roger所成就的东西甚至不能被这样的词草草概述。

是啊，他本该为这些高兴的，可他看电视的时候，偶尔切到体育频道，播放他的采访，他却能感受到在自己胃里打转的那点失落。Roger以前总是不断地和他说他需要自己，这世上没有比Andy更好的人了。一直以来，他享受着Roger毫无保留的信任和支持，直到有一天，他看到显示屏上的Roger正笑着把一切都处理好，愈发显得自己一团糟。

_自己不再被需要，至少是不被Roger需要。 _

他知道人们喜欢谈论没有Roger的假设里自己的职业生涯会是怎样的灿烂丰硕，他知道早有人对他频繁的、无限度的维护Roger的行为生出诸多揣测和非议——说不定已经多到Roger得打电话把他约出来好好谈谈这件事。

他一直告诉自己：他只是在坚持他认为对的事，他不愿意看到人们对Roger超乎寻常的成就和奉献熟视无睹甚至百般苛责。

_他不是在维护自己作为落败者的颜面。 _

_他没有非分之想。 _

_他不能再去惊扰Roger Federer平静美好的生活了。 _

可心里有个声音，在他反复流畅地说出这些话的时候，轻蔑的反驳他。 Andy把目光重新聚焦在Roger的脸庞上。

“所以……你的意思是你没有刻意的躲着我？” Roger的声音让他抬起头，对上的那双眼睛里也有和他一样的不确定。

为什么呢？ Andy无奈地哼笑了一声。 Roger总是这样，不肯放过他自己，总想在进入绝境前再问一次“可不可以这样”。 想来Roger有时候对自己真是心狠，明知是痛处还要把伤口挑开疗伤。善思如他，明明对Andy百般耐心退让，却丝毫不懂暂避风头的道理。有时候，就是他最不把Andy当外人的时候，Andy也跟着一起无处逃避。

熟悉的感觉回来了，Andy居然有点尴尬，他坦言，“我可能是有一点儿，因为我们现在再也不一样了，不是说我们以前就有多少共同点，但现在是完全不一样了。” 这话一出便像撕开了一个口子，此后的话再没有一点犹豫，“我知道你说的不是见面打招呼再见式的表演赛，既然决定了就该好好去做，可我现在要调整的太多，抱歉，我不是那个合适的人选。”

何况你根本不需要我。 Andy在心里补上一句。

这时他看着Roger，看着他又不自觉的抿起他并不丰满的嘴唇，似是心中挣扎，却不能开口，又无力改变现状。 可是，Roger，就像我从前说的，这又不是你的错。你只是一直在努力变得更好，而我却不知道我怎么样才能追上你，才能缩短我们之间的距离。

Andy叹了口气，指望着自己接下来的话能让对方放松下来，“我当时离开是因为我知道总有分离的那天，我是自己做了决定要告别。现在呢， 如果是参加正式的双打比赛，我不知道我自己在追求什么，而你也需要一个更有斗志的搭档，比如Lleyton，**而我不是Lleyton**。”

“Andy。我不是突发奇想的要你回来。我想和你一起参加双打比赛是因为， 我想念你在巡回赛的日子。”在因为与因为之间，有一个那么小的停顿，但Andy还是捕捉到了，可还没待他对这些细节有什么反应，再开口Roger已经去掉了所有定语，“我真的很想你。”

“Andy，我想念你在巡回赛的日子，我真的很想你。”——Andy没想到，Roger刚一开口，就几乎要融化掉他所有的顾虑。

那就是他长久以来在心底写下、又暴力划掉的愿望。

5.

“我知道你会恨我这么说。但事实就是— —我喜欢和你一起打球，我想念和你比赛的感觉。”

_那个人必须得是你。 _

_换成其他人——我看这并没什么意义_。

Roger的目光缓缓移动着，慢慢飘向远处酒柜里装饰用的绿色细脚酒杯。

“一直以来都是我一个人上场，我开始参加青少年比赛的时候Peter就这么告诉过我，他说过如果我想在日后成为一个顶尖球员，就要学会独自上场，不要对对手思虑过多，更不要指望援引场外的力量——因为能在比赛中把我从落后的狼狈泥潭中拉出来的，只有我自己。我花了很久才领悟到这一点，才学会控制，学会全心投入和为自己的选择负责，也是这成就了我。但Ivan的加入带来了改变，不只是辅助、支持或是指导，而是让我在这个年龄意识到我的比赛可以不是周而复始，一片岑寂唯有我自己踏入洪流，可以不是众星拱月、每个人都只以我为重， 他在的时候就仿佛有人和我共同在经历这一切，在场上，无论是压力还是兴奋，我们完全是一起分担的。”

Roger几乎没怎么体会过孤独，但Ivan的出现却为他长久以来的追寻与困顿提供了新的出口。

Roger还是没有直视Andy的眼睛——但他脑海中却有Andy的影子。

他第一次见到Andy之后那张面容再没能在他脑海中消失，他没有一刻不在羡慕他，为他打动。 他的自信，他无与伦比的魅力，即使是他的行头简单到不行，甚至还有点不合身的宽大，也丝毫无法消减他的神采，所有人都在注视他，他还没开口，大家就都希望能够成为他的朋友。

但不仅如此。人的一生总会遇到很多充满魅力令人一目难忘的人，某天上午你半躺在沙发里看杂志的时候会想起他们，会觉得他们真的很特别，但如果寻根问底的继续想你和他们的相识是否是必然，亦或只是命运随手的安排，恐怕多半是更像乐章中的两个音符，画中的两条线，哪怕这安排再巧夺天工，也不会有人认为这两个音符会因为分离而恋恋不舍。你会想到如果命运派遣了其他人出现，你的生命中至多是见闻中少了一刻的光彩，回忆了少了一小片惊艳。

可有些人不是，Andy就不是。

_那年他夺得了橘子碗的冠军，迈阿密的阳光总是那么好，那般骄阳烈日能和狂风都打成平局，实在令人爱恨交加。可在通常不会安排比赛的夕阳时分，她的天那么旷达，海是那样热情，霞光又这般妩媚绰约。他记得在更衣室里还放了一件外套于是回来取，又或者他当时就是对这片球场恋恋不舍的，他想再回来看一看。_

_然后他看到了坐在观众席里的Andy。 他不知道Andy为什么会在那里，最后也没开口问，但天地之大，在那片空旷的场地，在暮色四合的那一刻，只有他们俩站在那儿，好像这世上也只有Andy能够理解他当时对此处的留恋徘徊和对未来的犹豫不决。 他们俩当时也和现在一样，出乎意料的没那么多对话和玩笑，只是静静的站了一会儿，随便聊了几句，Andy笑言你可能不适合金发。然后他才注意到那个总是创造出喧嚣和狂热的Andy原来是这么温柔， 夕阳落下来，他的睫毛都挂上了金色的光。 _

Andy是有其独一无二无可取代之处的，和他认识久了几乎能想见到未来很多年的交往，哪怕你都觉得你们生疏了——再见面他还是会走到你面前和你聊天，他是那个能为朋友生命中带来惊喜的人，不管你如何选择，他的选择都是伸出手和你打招呼。也是同一只手，紧紧的攫住你的心。

他的责任心，他面对新鲜事物时的勇敢，还有他从不讳言的焦虑与恐惧，他的直率和真诚。他对些常人判定的小事总是令人意外的计较和认真，这让他看起来总像个孩子样执拗，但就是这样的Andy，每每面临大事时，又展现出令人倾慕的成熟和勇敢。

他很遗憾，别人看到的Andy并不如他看到的Andy那样好。

有此，他才更希望有一天能和他一起上场的人，不只是Ivan，还有Andy。 Roger犹豫了很久，他耐下心也压下了声音，“Andy，我知道不可能一直打下去。我在从事着我此生最爱的事，而我希望在这一切休止之前，能有那么一次，我们可以站在一起，不用绞尽脑汁的给对方制造麻烦——你可以说是我太贪心太自私了，但我不想任何遗憾。哪怕只有一次，在我们还有机会的时候，试试看。”

6.

他怎么歪理一套一套的，拿对付记者那一套想在我这儿蒙混过关！

Andy心里哼道。但又有点心软。

但看Roger仿佛这些话还不够似的，还要在他心中天平早就倾斜的那边又加了一枚砝码。

“我看了你在名人堂入会仪式上的发言。那一刻我多想我也能在台下，我能是那些支持你鼓励陪伴你，和你携手并肩去分享这些荣耀的人中的一个，但我没办法……”

好吧，他都开口承认到这份上了，我再说不同意，岂不是很不识抬举。 虽然不怎么在乎外界的评价，Andy有的时候也不得不或是说情愿屈从于众人的想象。

他最近也试图在基金会不忙的时候写些回忆性的笔记， 检阅过往，他偶尔也会停下来问——人们究竟想听到什么呢？成为一名职业球员，一个明星，成为世界第一，站在世界之巅，是什么样的感觉？

_说到这个，他想起早年里有一次和Andre在更衣室里聊天。更衣室里水汽很重，但人却不多了，他问Andre怎么一直赢球，而一直赢球的人踏进球场的时候是什么样的感觉。 Andre似乎觉得这问题确实不好答，停顿了一下才接道，“一直赢球的诀窍，这恐怕得问Sampras才能得到最好的建议——而我们，每个人都有每个人的麻烦。要说赢球的感觉大概就是你在你众多的麻烦中找到一个平衡点，一片在你心里足够平静的区域，让你即使面对各种不可控的糟糕问题袭来的时候都有信心一一解开。” _

_Andre看着他大概也没指望他能领悟，二人间短暂的尴尬让他忍不住摸了摸头。 _

那时候的Andy确实没法理解也无从执行这玄而又玄的理论，但他还是会间歇性地做些尝试，而且在内心深处，他是相信这些话的。

尤其当他得以缩小和Roger私人距离的时候，他觉得Andre的理论真是绝了。

Roger的睡姿实在很奇怪，俯卧的样子看起来就像是左右腾挪始终有一块肌肉或是骨骼不舒服之后的妥协。

但是Roger在他的网球王国里可真是得心应手，游刃有余，仿佛永远不必将就。 那种心理上的宁静和专注，在这一点上，他是比Andre、比Pete还要完美的践行者。

他不焦虑，又不依赖于自我封闭， 且因着他的全神贯注，连傲慢都无处滋长。

也许就是因为他已经找到且把握住了那个平衡点，所以他才慧眼独具，总能化解危机！

_他太过沉浸在他的理论里，直到被打断—— “他刚才只是跟我们说了一句 ‘晚上好’，Andy。”Mardy的样子仿佛是在小心翼翼的想要唤回他的理智。_

_ “你能尊重我一点儿么？Fish？” _

Andy现在想起来这些，还是会不自觉的发笑。回忆录自然又是延后了，但他不介意回味这段旧事，因为这虽然没头没尾又无关大局，可感觉却很温暖。

和Roger在一起总是很舒服，他自己有一片安静的领土，便没有那么强的欲望在别人的心灵里杀伐征战。他认真做他自己，不会想到、也不会想去改变别人，他尊重且接受他们本来的样子。

有些人之所以让人喜欢，可能恰恰因为他没有特别想让别人去喜欢他。

这实在很神奇，Roger从来都不喜欢也不想要改造别人，可你在Roger身边，就很自然的想变得更好，像他一样对前方永远充满了希望 。仿佛他手里悄悄握着通向你心灵的钥匙却从没想过要加以利用，他真诚的滔滔不绝便足以令你也敞开心扉。

Andy从来没从生理学的角度想过心底是哪里，但从他和Roger稳定下来，Roger认真凝望着他的眼睛说You are amazing的时候，他突然有点明白了，因为他听得出，且他自己也是——从心里很深很深的地方发出同样的感叹。

Andy还记得那个早晨，像无数个他们一起醒来的早晨，他的视线凝固在他们被海风拨动的窗帘，许久他扭过头看橘色的晨光轻柔的盖在Roger的眼皮上，眼部细小柔弱的血管盛开着生命骨血的美，让他忍不住去吻。而Roger花了很久才完全睁开眼睛，恢复平日的神采。

Andy 的手指捋过Roger的卷发，“You are amazing。” Roger看着他，抵住他的额头，在他还未及情动的时候Roger开口认定—— “You are amazing！”满眼的笑意，像是融化在嘴里的熔岩蛋糕般美好，他那么放松又那么肯定。

几乎就是有什么承诺就在嘴边了，Andy不知道Roger那时到底在想些什么，现在是否还记得那天早晨，但那时的场景是他们相识这么久以来他最接近于放弃一切和他永远在一起的一刻。 他的眼眶湿润了，但他没有再进一步，他觉得仅仅这一刻就足够了，他笑着用他的胡茬蹭上Roger的，慵懒而幸福地压低了声音说，"Let's stop arguing who is more amazing."

_他其实当然是知道自己的魅力的，自信可能是他最不缺乏的东西，但每次听Roger亲口确认这一点他还是觉得不可思议。 _

这一回，他先于他自己的节奏，像Roger一样，抛出了个关于未来的问题。

“Roger如果我有时会想——特别是当别人问起我要不要当谁的教练的时候——你会是世上最好的网球教练。只要你想。”

Roger沉吟片刻，抬头看着他，“说实话我还没想过退役之后的事，不知道为什么，我总觉得当教练这个想法离我还很远。”是因为酒酣耳热吗？他仿佛在Roger近乎公式化的回答里尝到了一丝腼腆。

“算了吧，当我是胡说。”Andy 摆了摆手，“我们都太自私了，自私到没法当教练，只会拿冠军。”

Andy主动打住了他的话题，但当他看向Roger——第一百次甚至更多的——Roger望着他的眼神告诉他，他想知道他在想什么，他们有足够的时间东拉西扯。

“阿叔曾经和我讲过……”Andy望着他的眼睛，讲了这个超越他们平时实打实的训练和比赛经验的理论。

——我以前跟你说过这个吗？ Andy向Roger凑了凑。

——我不记得了，但我大概知道你在说什么。 作为回应，Roger也向他凑了凑，在距离近到Andy觉得他几乎能数清Roger的睫毛的程度的时候，Andy有点怀疑Roger是不是有点醉了，毕竟他开始为了无趣的话题故作正经然后还傻笑。

但Andy咽下了到嘴边的嘲笑，“我相信阿叔的说法，即使不是完全像他描述的那样，也有类似的存在，一旦找到了感觉比赛便越得心应手。我曾经体验过这种感觉，但是我留不住他，太难了。你不一样， 从前的我没法也不可能接受你的指导，我也想象不出那会是什么情形，但我知道你能，而且你可以帮助更多年轻的球员，他们也许没有足够的天资追上你，但你起码能让他们有一扇门可敲，有个方向可寻，知道怎么做才能提高。”

“也许我是比别人更擅长一些，更擅长留在你说的这种禅意之中，可不管又多努力多擅长，有时候情况就是会变得很糟，那不是你的错，你倾尽全力也改变不了。 我们都得面对这些，不管这结果有多令人痛苦， 我们只能在事后承认自己没有什么好后悔的。”

——OK他没喝醉，而且Andy看着Roger知道他一不小心触及到了Roger埋得很深的伤心事而Roger不打算表露得太明显，正一个劲儿的往回填。

“Andy，你不用把我想得那么好，而你，也根本不像他们说的那样，你其实早就能很好的掌控自己的情绪了，”

“得了吧，Roger，你我都知道，大多数的时候我还是控制不了我的脾气。一个能控制好自己表现，掌控个人情绪的人— —不会在赛后更衣室里摸GOAT大腿！！”Andy停了一下，偏了偏头，“……和大腿以上的部分。”

“Andy！”

好像是今天第一次，Roger流露出这么放松的笑容，让Andy想起他们从前一起度过的每一个黄昏夜晚和清晨。

7.

“你看这才是我们俩的相处之道，你不能把我那一份也做了。你已经是最受欢迎最得体的了，我也早就不和你抢着当那个更有魅力的了，你不能连机智抢白的机会都不留给我。”

闻言Roger竟心头一松，连他自己都觉得意外。这样的温情，就像他每次捧起奖杯时的笑，是因为牵挂着心里的什么被解开，被温柔的放下，是他无法用专业用个人的付出去解决的东西选择拥抱他容纳他，让他像个人一样觉得被爱。

他真的很想念那些被他当做日常流水随意流掉的点点滴滴，想念他的笑话，想念他的声音，坐在他面前会让Roger忘记自己有多想念他，也会提醒他有多渴望能把Andy重新带回他的生活里。

_“幽默感是我排名第一的武器了，即使在面对你的时候也不会失灵！”在结束了他周日早晨例行的“对ATP众人及美国名流新近言论举止的品头论足”活动之后Andy终于愿意谈谈他自己了，随后他拨开Roger用以挡住白眼的被子作总结性发言，“剥夺他说笑话的权利会让你的罗迪克失去灵魂。” _

玩笑有的时候可以帮Andy掩盖他的想法，人们会把Andy的玩笑当成一种回答，心满意足的记录在案，然后下次依旧不懂眼色的提起这些令他反感的问题。 但Roger知道当Andy和他开玩笑，那就真的是和他开玩笑，不是为了逃避什么，而是他的确已经放下了，他也希望他开心。

_也许是时候放下了，过去了就是过去了，无法重现也没有结局，但好在也没人能剥夺你的回忆。 _

_Andy，对我而言，这从来都不容易。尤其是在面对你的时候， 从来都不容易。 _

他们离开的时候人已经不多了。 Andy看了看表，“我们走吧。” Roger点头起身的时候他又笑嘻嘻的问，“我能送你上去吗？”

“这代表你答应了我的提议吗？”Roger扭过头随口追问了一句 。

Andy的回答却意外的认真，“不……我不知道，我还在想。”

他们到了Roger住的那一层，脚踏着地毯，一路无话，等刷开房门后Roger表现出主人应有的礼貌，故作正经的微笑，“好吧……按照电影里的发展，你送我回到房间，我理应问你：你想进来坐坐吗？”

老天啊他居然还同意了。

Roger不动声色且罕见地唾弃了自己一秒钟。

他不想欺骗自己的心。 Andy的魅力就在于他身上的那股特别的力道，他看你的眼神——如果他想引诱什么人，那就是纯粹的不假修饰、不以禁果伪装的诱惑。他的魅力是不刻意，不察觉他人的瞩目而自然流露出的朝气和欲望。真的很有趣，明明他总希望别人都关注他，却又好似常常忘了他正暴露在众目睽睽之下。

“要咖啡吗？或者茶、白水？” Andy摇头又摇头，眼神看起来有些傻气，说他什么都不喝，甚至都没有好奇的四处张望下酒店的格局（或者因为这里都没怎么变？）。

然后他只是注视着他，眼角带着说不清道不明的笑意，却什么也不说。 Roger被他看得也只能笑起来。

——哦好吧，所以就真的只是坐坐？

——不然？

Roger叹了口气，“谢天谢地，我们没继续在一起，否则我怕我们退役后不出两年就开始憎恨对方的身体。”

“不，你不会的，Roger。” Andy暗示性的眨了眨眼睛。

_他想起他捧起Andy的脸，想起他的腿缠上Andy的腰，那里的线条，现在还烫着他的小腿，想起他搂过的背，吻过的胸口。 _

Roger 为他脱缰的联想能力笑着偏过了头。

“唉怎么着？合着你开黄腔就是情真意切，我开就是不正经？这世上没有这样的道理吧。”

“不，不是这样。Andy，”Roger向Andy 又靠近了些，如同之前的千百次，认真地凝望Andy的双眼，扫兴地回到了他自己的问题，“我只是想说，你不必在我面前掩藏克制你真实的想法，不用找借口，和以前一样，如果你不想，就拒绝吧。”

“也不是，我只是觉得我好像不应该和你喝杯酒就做决定，尤其是我最近刚刚积累的一点理智告诉我应该老实点，别那么冲动。”

Roger点了点头，他不再年轻气盛了，他懂得衡量分辨出所有令人难过的结果中能够让他坦然接受的那部分。

他以为这就是结束了，一个不坏的结束，但Andy上前抱住了他，好像从前他们走向网前那样，“我还没想好……”他在他耳畔低声呢喃，声音如往常般磁性却好像有从他心底传来的温柔叹息，“但是，就像你偶尔想要只做Roger，我也会偶尔希望自己还是Andy。”

晚安。

这时候Roger倒有点生气了，他不明白Andy 为何要给他这点希望。 他半靠在沙发的扶手边发愣。

过了一会儿，还是不知道是多一会儿，门外响起了敲门声。

门开了。

金色的脑袋探到他眼前， “Roger，如果我写一张支票给你的基金会，你这周末能和我一起吃午饭么？”

【番外镜头】

“所以，我在和Andy Roddick面对面吃饭？”Roger看着对面西装革履的Andy，小心翼翼的试探了一句。 

“对，如假包换的美网冠军。感谢您向ARF基金会慷慨的捐赠，会有无数孩子因为您的善举而得以拥有更美好的生活及教育资源。” 

“我们是不是不要这么拘谨？”Roger眼看着Andy一副把戏做足的样子，也忍俊不禁，想看他究竟要表现到什么时候。 

“当然，你可以直接叫我Andy。很高兴和你一起吃饭，Roger。你介意随便聊聊吗？还是你有什么想问我的？我得提醒你一下，饭桌上不能问超过三次有关‘和Federer比赛是什么样的感觉’这类的敏感问题。” 

“Andy，我想知道你是怎么想出这个点子的？模仿那些好莱坞的名人？” 

“啊我确实借鉴了一些，但给我最大灵感的是我前男友，他每天都要收到无数个晚饭邀约，而且绝大多数都和他的职业一点儿关系都没有。我当时已经倾尽全力的阻止他接受这些不怀好意的邀请了，including offering sex，但……也拦不住太多。所以退役之后，我突发奇想：干嘛不明码标价的请所有邀约的人捐助基金会呢？名正言顺还一举两得……”

“Andy，你不会真的和他们这么胡说吧。” 

“啊这个问题太私人了，不在我的餐桌问答的范畴之内，如有意垂询，请再写一张支票给ARF，我们很期待听到您的消息。” 

Roger笑得花枝乱颤，“Andy我记得我们以前的关系没和钱有这么紧密的联系来着。” 

“那你得早点儿习惯这一点了，Roger，我得找个能跟得上我思维的双打搭档。”


End file.
